


Out Of This World

by Marvelgeek42



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Astronauts, Black Hermione Granger, Dialogue-Only, F/M, Far Future, Female Neville Longbottom, Gen, God/Goddess AU, Government Conspiracy, M/M, Othello - Freeform, Post-Apocalypse, References to Shakespeare, Second Person, Space AU, Trans Male Character, Trans Pregnancy, Virtual Reality, partly Indian Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-02 01:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11498985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelgeek42/pseuds/Marvelgeek42
Summary: Eleven AU scenarios inspired by our Solar System.





	1. Mercury

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Out Of This World Challenge over on FFN.

“Aren’t you a bit old to be counting stars?”

“I don’t understand what age is supposed to have to do with it. Sometimes, I just like to sit here in the middle of the night, lean back and stare into the orbit.”

“Isn’t that a bit...lonely?”

“Why should it be?”

“Well, you’re out here, all alone, for the entire night.”

“I’m not alone, though. I’m never alone. I have the stars with me wherever I go..”

“You can’t always see them, though.”

“That doesn’t mean they’re not there.”

“You’ve got a point there, I guess.”

“...”

“...”

“Who are you anyway? I haven’t seen you around.”

“You wouldn’t have, even if I had been here. Unless I allowed it.”

“But I’m seeing you right now.”

“Only because I spoke first and gave you my permission.”

“I don't understand.”

“I didn’t expect you to. Humans rarely do.”

“You say that like you’re something else.”

“That might be because I am.”

“You’re... _ what _ ?”

“Not a human. You humans are always so foolish to assume that everyone is human until proven otherwise. It’s silly, really.”

“Muggles, maybe. But here in Hogwarts?”

“It’s the same here as it is anywhere else. You know nothing of the various non-humans among the other students.”

“Maybe I do.”

“Do you, Myrtle Warren?”

“How do you know my name?”

“I read it from your surface thoughts.”

“So, Legitimacy? Isn’t that illegal?”

“Pha, Legitimacy is a weak version that witches and wizards copied of us. What I am doing is no skill per se. It’s simply an ability that everyone of us has.”

“Us? Who is us?”

“Me and the others of my pantheon.”

“Wait, pantheon? Isn’t that term used to describe a family of gods and goddesses?”

“Yes, exactly.”

“So you’re telling me you’re a god?”

“That is precisely what I am saying.”

“Then what could you possibly want from me? There are so many more interesting and competent people here.”

“And that’s where you’re wrong, Myrtle. You deserve a better fate.”


	2. Pluto

Percy Weasley stood up early that morning, just like he did on any other day.

Just because his school, Hogwarts, was in the MAGIC system that didn’t mean that he didn’t have a schedule to keep.

Personally, Percy absolutely loved the way that education worked nowadays. He was fairly sure most did, but he had never asked. As he stood up and went to shower and change.

His mother insisted on a family breakfast and dinner, as she was well aware how much her children liked to explore as much of MAGIC as they could afford. She wasn’t wrong in thinking she wouldn’t see much of her children otherwise.

And Percy understands her. He really does.

That, however, didn’t mean he stopped exploring all of MAGIC that he could. Which, admittedly wasn’t all that much.

He had six siblings and his family wasn’t exactly the richest, so his parents couldn’t afford to buy any of them the tokens needed to leave the area of MAGIC that Hogwarts was located in.

If they really tried, they may be able to afford a trip or two for one of them, but it wouldn’t be fair for the other’s avatars to be stranded at Hogwarts, so none of them it was.

“Good morning, Percy,” his mother greeted him as he entered the kitchen. Unsurprisingly, he was the first one of his siblings to be downstairs. “Did you sleep well?”

“I did,” Percy confirmed as he got himself a plate of scrambled eggs. “And you?”

“Oh, I had the most wonderful dream, involving your father-” she didn’t continue the sentence, but the way she blushed and abruptly switched the topic was a good enough indication as far what it had been about.

“Are you looking forward to your lessons today?” his mother questioned instead.

“Absolutely.” Percy nodded. “Professor Sinistra told us that she is going to bring up a simulation of the galaxy for us to explore today. I really look forward to seeing this.”   
“That sounds wonderful, honey.”


	3. Saturn

“You what me to do what?” Alyivfie sputtered indignantly.

“I want you to lead the mission to Sol-983-3,” her superior repeated emself.

“The Death Planet? You are aware that they breathe  _ oxygen _ there, yes?” Alyivfie questioned loudly. “Have you heard of the wildlife? And don’t even get me started on the humans! They couldn’t be more obviously from a Death Planet! I mean, Sol-983-3, really? Are you trying to get rid of me?” she protested, throwing all eight arms into the air and swinging her tail behind her. “Because if so then—with all due respect—I’d rather like to resign peacefully.”

The scales of Alyivfie’s boss, Pra’lak, turned green, showing eir offence at her suggestion. “No, that isn’t my intent at all! I simply think that you’re the only one of this team capable enough to survive a visit to Sol-983-3. Especially since you will be going undercover.”

Alyivfie’s ears closed and opened again with a slight delay between the four of them, thus evidencing the odd mixture of honor and confusion she was feeling right now.

“I...uh...what?” She truly was unable to put her thoughts into words at this moment.

“It is the truth,” Pra’lak confirmed. “One of our technicians will equip you with the technology needed to make you appear as a native.”

“But why?” She wondered. “And why me?”

“For a wide variety of reasons,” Pra’lak stated, closing his nostrils. A clear sign that ey thought this was obvious. “The fact that you as and Exacopta are adaptable more so than any other intelligent species outside of the Sol-983 system and your size being similar to the natives are just the top of the list of physical reasons. You have also proven yourself to be reliable and intelligent. I have the full list somewhere,” ey motioned with eir tentacles. “I can look for it if you want.”

“I don’t think this will be necessary,” Alyivfie replied. “I’m flattered and I accept. Reluctantly.”

“Great! Let’s start introducing you to your new life as ‘Alice Sinclair…”


	4. Venus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not in the same verse as the previous one, to emphasize.

Neville was having a normal day, right up until someone runs up to him; he doesn’t even know who it is. The man had impossibly green eyes, an arrangement of oddly shaped scars on his face, and his pitch-black hair looks like it has never seen a brush. The glasses the man wears hang only on the nose and one ear and his clothes look mismatched, too large, and dirty.

“Listen here, buddy,” the man says, shaking Neville’s shoulders. “They’re coming. Trust no one. They’re coming and if you don’t listen to me, you will regret this. They’re coming and they are going to take everything you care for and destroy it.”

Neville has no idea what the man is talking about, but he doesn’t seem to be bothered by Neville’s look of confusion as he looks for something in his pockets.

After a few seconds, he seemed to have found it. It’s a Bart Simpson USB drive that has definitely seen better days.

“Take this,” he says, putting it in Neville’s hand and closing it. “Protect it. Spread it. I would do it myself, but they know about me, so I can’t.”

“What are you talking about?” Neville asks after he focuses on the USB for a second, but the man is already gone.

The whole thing is quite odd, there is not even a shred of doubt about that.

Unsure what else to do, Neville places the USB in his pocket and forgets about it all until later that evening.

That’s when he gets curious and explores the thing.

And oh boy, this is some serious shit he just got pulled into. This, this is a government conspiracy.

It has the potential to become more than that in no time, too. Like, apparently, the government is kidnapping and experiencing on aliens, as if they are in a bad sci-fi horror movie.

But no, this is the real deal.


	5. Neptune

 

Theodore had to say that he was quite fond of life. It was fun to aimlessly drift from planet to planet in his own little spaceship—that he shared only with his friends Daphne and Tracy, plus the ship's’ AI, Salazar—and discovering the countless wonders the universe held.

It was fun, there was no doubt about it. Interesting too, since they got to see things that not many humans had seen before. And also dangerous—Theo would not be alive without the girls, all four of them know that.

Currently, they are on a planet shaped like a donut, because once Tracy had discovered its existence, she couldn’t  _ not _ visit the planet.

They landed on the  planet around a time that their sleep schedules defined at ‘smack dab in the middle of the night, why am I awake’.

Nevertheless, they decided to go out and explore the planet as soon as they were physically able to—space suits  _ were _ necessary and there was no such thing as an instantaneous landing—since exactly none of them possessed any patience.

“Hey. don’t knock me over, I’m the most handsome man on the planet,” Theo protested loudly when Tracy almost knocked him over once they were all suited up.

“ _ Opening the doors in five _ ,” Salazar announced.

“You’re the only man on the planet,” Daphne deadpanned.

“ _ Four _ .”

“I know,” Theo acknowledged proudly.

“You’re adorable,” Tracy commented, shaking her head.

“ _ Three _ .”

Theo snorted. “I know that as well.”

“ _ Two _ .”

Tracy was about to reply, but Daphne interrupted. “How about we postpone this until we know how this planet works?”

“ _ One _ .”

Tracy sighed  “That’s probably a good idea,” she admitted.

Theo, however, pouted, causing both girls to roll their eyes.

“ _ Zero _ ,” Salazar announced. He never got into their fights, so wasn't at all surprising that he simply continued.

The door slowly opened and the three humans were ready to explore a new world.


	6. The Moon

Regulus Black may have left his house late, but it was still more than early enough to ensure that he would get to his safe house in time. After all, apperating took basically no time and that is always his chosen form of travel, the very moment he is far enough from his house that it would not be suspicious.

So yeah. Three minutes were plenty of time, or at least they should have been.

He couldn’t possibly have foreseen that he would be stalled. How could he know that Barty would follow him? He hadn’t even been aware that the man had been in the area.

“Regulus, I was just going to visit you!° Barty exclaimed when he spotted Regulus.

The other man paled.

“Barty, hi,” he stuttered. “I’m sorry, but I have to rush right now.” Why couldn’t the man have appeared at literally any other time? Regulus had literally spent days waiting for him, but now is really not the time.

“Let me come with you then,” Barty requested. A few strands of his dark hair fall into his face. “So that I can explain why I had to leave.”

“Not today,” Regulus asks. “Don’t get me wrong, I want to hear it,” he adds when he sees his friend’s expression, “it’s just the worst possible time for it.”

Regulus attempts to turn away, but Barty stops him by placing a hand on his arm.

“But Reg, this is important.” The statement comes out as a mixture between whine and beg which, at least for Barty, is quite odd.

There is nothing Regulus would like to do more than listen to it right now, but he can’t. Not when he can already feel how the light of the rising moon is beginning to affect him.

“Tomorrow, yes?” Regulus begs.

“No,” Barty shakes his hand and takes a deep sigh. “You know that night a few weeks ago?”

Of course Regulus does, how could he forget? The two of them had gotten drunk and had awoken naked in the same bed the next morning. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what had likely happened. The only perplexing things about this were that they weren’t in a relationship and Barty was usually uncomfortable with the idea of having sex, simply because the hypothetical partner might view him as less male due to certain features, which was rubbish.

“Yeah,” Regulus replied. 

“Well, I’m pregnant and it can only be yours,” Barty deadpanned.

Regulus was overwhelmed with more emotions than he could process right now.

“Barty,” he began, “it’s your decision, I am going to do my best to help you either way. But that’s just one more reason why I need to leave  _ right now _ .”

The hurt on Barty’s face makes Regulus heart fall apart.

“Why that?” he questioned, “What reason could you possibly have to leave?!”

“I got bitten by Greyback in the meantime, it’s full moon, it’s getting close, I love you, and I don’t want to hurt you!”

Barty did a double take. It was only then that Regulus realized what exactly he just said. 

“I love you as well,” Barty whispered. It was only barely audible. “I’ll wait for you in your house then.”

Regulus nodded. “I’m sorry.” He turned around and left. 


	7. The Sun

Eventually, one got used to immortality. No, really, you do. Things begin to repeat after a while, patterns emerge, and the changes and additions don’t feel as groundbreaking after a few centuries. After all, you know that they are going to be nothing compared to something else a century or two, maybe three, later.

And when the novelty wears off, it is easy to stop caring.

You do your very best to resist it, nevertheless it becomes harder and harder with every century—no, every decade, every  _ year _ —that passes. But if you were to stop caring, you would be even more miserable than you are now.

So you try not to.

You try to find interesting things, you try to find things that still interest you. And, well, what is more interesting than a secret agent in space? Like, sure, the distance between you and death is a lot longer than in just about any other cases, but in your missions you still get to help people, uncover secrets, and figure out solutions. And all of that in space! 

Even after you have lived for—what is it now?—ten centuries, you are still excited by it. Just to think that humanity only managed to leave earth at all maybe around the time your parents were born? It’s been such a long time, you forget. But it must be somewhere around that, give or take a few decades. You never thought you’d get to visit space at all back when you were a child, back when you thought you were mortal, but look where you are now!

Your child self and all of the peers you had back then would surely be jealous of you.

You smile as you get ready for the new mission.

“Beam me up, Scotty,” you say as you step on the teleporter.

Everyone else has long since forgotten this particular piece of pop culture, but you like it. It’s one of the few bits of nostalgia you grant yourself.


	8. Mars

“Do you think there could be life on other planets?” Juan Hernandez asked as he and Teddy made their way to the shuttle for takeoff.

“I hope so,” Teddy replied. “I mean, for one thing, it would make this job even more interesting than it already is and also I don’t think that it’s possible that out of the millions and millions of planets we are the only ones that ended up with life.”

“But only a fraction of those are even located in the habitable zone!” Qiao Shuren argued.

“Am I the only one who believes that it’s really arrogant to think that just because  _ we  _ can’t live there, no one can?” Teddy questioned. “Come on, Shuren, Juan, I thought you weren’t like this.”

“You have a point there,” Naaifa el-Amara, the fourth member of their team, agreed. “What do you think Aamin?”

“I think that it’s pointless to have such a discussion when it’s unlikely that we will live to see an answer,” the fifth and final member of their group deadpanned.

“Don’t take all the fun out of this, Aamin, please,” Juan begged. “I really liked where this discussion was going. And, for reference, it never occured to me to consider that, Teddy.”

“Because it’s stupid.” Shuren snorted.

“Why, though? We can’t live underwater, fish can. We can’t live in negative celsius temperatures, penguins can. I’m not a biologist—”

“No, that’s my job,” Naaifa interrupted Teddy.

“—but I am sure that there are more examples like these out there. Like, these bacteria that live around volcanoes?”

“Thermophiles,” Naaifa interjected.

“Yeah, those ones. We couldn’t live in their habitats either, so why should that mean that live on other planets with different conditions wouldn’t be possible?”

“It just isn’t, okay,” Shuren responded. “Back me up here, guys.”

“I’m sorry, but I agree with Teddy’s point.” Naaifa smiled guilty as she spoke, as Juan and Aamin nodded.

“I’m saddled with a bunch of idiots,” Shuren groaned. But she was still smiling, so it was alright.


	9. Jupiter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one takes place after [close off your heart (after a while you stop feeling)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11780913) , but the main point is that Newt adopts Marius.

“I’m staying up to watch the meteor shower,” Newt Scamander announced. “Do you want to join me?”

“Are you sure you want me there?” Marius Black replied. He was looking down, as if he was ashamed that he had even dared to speak.

“Of course I am! I wouldn’t have asked otherwise, would I?” Newt questioned.

“I suppose not,” Marius mumbled. “But I don’t think I am good company for this.”

“A Niffler would be bad company for this,” Newt argued. “Shiny stuff they can’t touch? Bad idea if you want them to behave. You, however, appreciate the good things of the universe. And this cosmic event is honestly too pretty too miss. It’s the holidays, too. So I see no reason for you not to stay up.”

“You’re homeschooling me. Somehow,” Marius pointed out. He still wasn’t quite sure how the man had become so good with Muggle subjects that a squib like Marius could do in an astonighly short amount of time while continuing to be clueless about the Muggle world.

“Exactly! See it as lesson if you feel like it, but honestly, you can’t miss this. Just me, you, and maybe Pickett.” Newt patted one of his pockets. “I’m hoping he’ll return to the others, but you know as well as I do that that’s not very likely to happen.”

Marius snorted. That Bowtruckle was very clingy and you didn’t need to be a genius to notice that.

“Alright, I’ll join you,” Marius replied hesitantly. He hadn’t been travelling with Newt for all that long, he still wasn’t certain that the man wouldn’t turn around and do something like his blood family has done.

“Brilliant! That will be a nice last night before we board the ship to New York,” the man announced.

Marius smiled. At least he got to see the world with this man. It was more than he had ever imagined.


	10. Earth

The end of the world had gone over better than Sirius had imagined in some ways. Worse in some, sure, but also better. He survived this far, for one thing. For another, he wasn’t the only one of his friends who did so. Hell, out of their friends, only Peter had actually died.

Granted, Remus had been exposed to some radiation that seemed to have some weird effect on his body and James had somehow managed to break his arm in the horrified confusion that followed the comet and due to the lack of proper equipment, the cut had been infected. It wasn’t pretty to look at and they all knew that they would have to amputate the arm as soon as they could.

Nevertheless, they were still alive and that was what counted. Life, of course was vastly different than it had been before. How couldn’t it be with so many people dead, after all? Society collapsed and people had to make do with what they had.

Amazingly enough, most people didn’t try to attack and steal from each other. People seemed to realize that other people had skills and that they needed to help each other if they wanted to survive. Of course there were a few lone wolves and some assholes, but the general majority seemed to agree that helping each other was the better alternative.

Who knew that it simply required an Apocalypse for humans to finally get along? If they had known that before, then maybe someone could have—

Okay, no, harmony was well and good, but they shouldn’t have had a nuclear war under any circumstances. That was too much to justify the means, no matter how good the goal was. That philosophy had ends and a nuclear war was so far past that line that it wasn’t even funny anymore.


	11. Uranus

Mabel Longbottom  knew that her grandmother didn’t want her to marry Harry Potter—or “the Moor” as they all insisted on calling him for some reason—and she knew exactly why that was the case:   
The man of her dreams wasn’t white.

No, Harry was of Indian descent and one of his best friends—Hermione Granger—had an African one, and another—Luna Lovegood—seemed vaguely Asian.

It was the only reason her grandmother could have against him. After all, he was an excellent, well-paid soldier, treated her and anyone else well, and was just as enamoured with her as she was with him. To name just a few things. He had even managed to get his words to have some pull in the City Council—which was an accomplishment for anyone.

But no, the colour of his skin apparently made all of his achievements invalid.

Mabel didn’t see it this way. She loved Harry with all of her heart.

So she decided to just marry him anyway. If other people could elope, why shouldn’t she be able to do so as well?

Mabel packed her things in the middle of the night and sneaked out of her home. At this time of the night barely anyone was outside—too late for the honest folk, too early for the nefarious one—so it wasn’t difficult to get to Harry’s house. It was only a block away, after all.

She knocked, because despite everything she had been raised with better morals than simply entering a house in the middle of the night. Plus, they might think her to be a thief, which she definitely wasn’t ready for.

A red haired woman—Ginerva opened the door.

“Mabel? What…” she muttered, only barely awake.

“I have decided that Harry and I are going to elope,” she announced. They had talked about the possibility before, so she was reasonably sure he would not turn her down.

“I can see why the two of you get along so well. Come in then.”


End file.
